Military Tribunal on Hades
A military tribunal was established by Admiral Honor Harrington after her forces took over the Havenite planetary prison Hades in 1913 PD. Taking over Hades created the problem of how to cope with crimes committed there by State Security personnel. According to the Grayson Articles of War, Admiral Harrington, as the senior officer of the anti-Havenite forces present, was obliged to punish those guilty of criminal conduct in her command area. Applied Law Section Twenty-Seven of the Deneb Accords prohibited any trial of enemy personnel in time or war. Subsection Forty-Two specifically provided for wartime trials of individuals for alleged violation of local laws predating their capture, but prohibited ex post facto trials under the law of whoever captured them. Most legal authorities interpreted that as meaning that those accused of violations should be tried in civilian courts following the end of hostilities. Due to a wartime situation Admiral Harrington decided to establish rather a military tribunal, and empanel it with officers drawn from those imprisoned on Hades. Possibly there were used some procedures from the Manticoran Articles of War, suitable for court-martialeg. junior member of the tribunal in rank of Commander, while known, the most senior accused person was Commander also. Accused StateSec functionaries were judged under procedureseg. admissibility of proofs and provisons of the People's Uniform Code of Conduct and the Havenite Field Regulations. ( ) Established Rules There were at least two rules implemented by the members of the military tribunal: # The rule of unanimous voting concerning capital punishments - this allowed Admiral Sabrina Longmont, of the People's Navy, to accept the invitation to the military tribunal board. # Unanimous election of the president by the other members military tribunal - this way, the members of the tribunal emphasized the principle of impartiality, as Captain McKeon had never been harmed by StateSec functionaries on Hades. Sentences of the military tribunal were endorsed by Admiral Harrington, due to her responsibility as the senior officer present. ( ) Members Admiral Harrington appointed to the Tribunal: * Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, of the Royal Manticoran Navy, elected to the position of the president * Commander Albert Hurst, of the Helmsport Navy, who represented the inmates of Camp Inferno * Captain Cynthia Gonsalves, of the Alto Verdan Navy, who represented the other military prisoners * Commodore Gaston Simmons, of the Jameston System Navy, who represented the other military prisoners as well * Admiral Sabrina Longmont, of the People's Navy, a political prisoner, the only member of the tribunal who did not join the anti-Havenite forces Admiral Parnell, Commodore Ramirez and Captain Benson declined invitations to the tribunal board, due to their lack of impartiality. Appointing to the tribunal board Commander Hurst, Captain Gonsalves and Commodore Simmons, Admiral Harrington recognized their ranks obtained in the Helmsport Navy, the Alto Verde Navy and the Jameston System NavyThe Star Kingdom of Manticore at least de facto recognized Havenite soveregnity in the Trevor's Star System, it was also mentioned Pegasus System and Gaston System were annexed by the People's Republic of Haven on a basis of their requests.. ( ) Results As a result: * at least 58 StateSec functionaries were sentenced to death, * at least one – Lieutenant of StateSec Kenneth Mangrum - was sentenced to 77 years of prison, * at least one case was dismissed – unnamed chief communications officer, accused of torture and murder, committed suicide before trial. StateSec functionaries belonged to Major General of StateSec Thornegrave's expedition were not judged. ( ) References Category:Specific Events Category:Law Category:Elysian Space Navy